yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Espy
| tribe = Mysterious | name = Espy | japanese name = さとりちゃん | romanji name = Satori-chan | image = | attribute = Earth | rank = B | hp = 970 | spirit = 1120 | power = 600 | speed = 960 | defence = 760 | stat hp = E | stat spirit = C | stat power = E | stat speed = D | stat defence = E | skill = Hanging In | special effect = Expose Weakness | food = Vegetables | time = Nighttime | japan = Etsuko Kozakura | english = | episode = Episode 26 | game = Yo-kai Watch |former = None |type = Present |current = Vegetables |common = Spirit Talisman |rare = Earth Ring }} is a Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Introduced as Rank B, Espy was demoted to Rank C in Yo-kai Watch Busters. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Espy gets a kick out of reading people's minds. It's totally not fair that no one can read hers... and now she knows that too." As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Mirapo will evolve into Miradox when fused with this Yo-kai. Appearance A pale yellow dog girl with three black eyes lined by dark indigo markings. She wears an orange kimono with red and yellow accenting, along with a blue necklace. She has a tiny, pale orange button nose. Personality Espy is quite proud of her mind-reading abilities, and will boast about them and show them off whenever she can. However, she also has strong sense of feminine modesty, and thinking dirty thoughts can easily embarrass her. If the thought is looping, her own sense of modesty can defeat her. Relationships Abilities and Powers Espy can read people's minds, to the extent she can recite their opponents' lines before they can even finishing making them. This ability also works if Espy inspirits a target, giving it said ability. However, the memories associated with the mind reading goes away when Espy "leaves" her inspirited target, so they do not retain the information Espy has learned. Unfortunately, Espy cannot consciously turn off this ability, which leaves her vulnerable to thoughts that can be considered improper/inappropriate. Stats | tribe = Mysterious | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |15|-|Single enemy}} |50|Earth|Single enemy}} |Stat drop|-|Single enemy|Reads a foe's weakness and drops its DEF.}} |60|Absorption|All enemies|Absorbs HP from all foes and divides it among her allies.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Espy appears on all floors of the Gourd Pond Museum at night (Breezy Hills). Espy can be also freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Yellow Coin or Special Coin. Quotes * Loafing: "Nap time." History Nathan encountered this Yo-kai in EP026 when she was possessing Katie, and had her read Nate and friends' minds to correctly guess what they were thinking with an increasingly unnerving smile (including Eddie's dream of being a musician). Increasingly unnerved, the boys keep trying to hollow out their thoughts. After school, this Yo-kai cornered Nate, who was accompanied by Jibanyan and Whisper and was aiming for home due to a urge to use the "porcelain throne", and Nate finally revealed the troublesome Yo-kai, also freeing Katie from her possession, the latter going elsewhere, none the wiser. After some time of dealing with Espy's annoying mind reading abilities, Nate's body reminds him of his original train of thought before Espy arrived, which revealed Espy was not able to turn off her powers, and blushed fiercely at the inappropriate thoughts Nate suddenly had. An idea was soon born, and began concentrating especially hard on a thought, which Espy was forced to be subjected to, and eventually was ejected from the area out of sheer mortification. Trivia Origin Espy is based on the , a dangerous mountain youkai who stalks travelers to prey on them. It can see into people's minds, and will read their thoughts aloud to strike fear into their hearts. One story in particular tells of a satori called Omoi, who used his mind-reading to corner a woodcutter in a forest before devouring him. Fraught with despair, the woodcutter refuged in denial and resumed his work, but his ax hit a large knot in the wood and sent splinters everywhere, hitting Omoi in the eye. Terrified by an event he couldn't predict, Omoi fled back to the mountains, and the woodcutter was saved. The only difference is that the satori is ape-like in appearance, while Espy resembles a canine. Name Origin "Espy" is an abbreviation of ESPer. In other languages * Japanese: さとりちゃん Satorichan * Korean: 다알견 Daalgyeon * Spanish: Trilépata Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai